PSYCH 1000: General Psychology
by kitten4979
Summary: A oneshot about Annie and Jeff's pending nuptials. JW/AE shippers, you probably don't want to read this. You have been warned.


**A/N - **Based on Elisabeth Kübler-Ross Five Stages of Grief, a this is oneshot of Annie Edison and Jeff Winger's pending nuptials. I may flesh this out to a more extensive story later, but this is what I got for now. Please don't flame me if this doesn't end the way you want.

* * *

><p><strong>Denial – <strong>_Denial is a conscious or unconscious refusal to accept facts, information, reality, etc., relating to the situation concerned. It's a defense mechanism and perfectly natural. Some people can become locked in this stage when dealing with a traumatic change that can be ignored. Death of course is not particularly easy to avoid or evade indefinitely._

It doesn't mean anything. Of course Jeff would choose Britta to be his best man. She is the closest friend he has. Who else would he had asked? Pierce? Not likely. Dean Pelton? Ha. Troy and Abed? Not an option. No, no. So Britta will have to pull a double duty as both your maid of honor and Jeff's best man. Person. Human. It will be fine. After all, Jeff is marrying you and not Britta. There's no need to be ridiculous.

* * *

><p><strong>Anger – <strong>_Anger __can manifest in different ways. People dealing with emotional upset can be angry with themselves, and/or with others, especially those close to them. Knowing this helps keep detached and non-judgmental when experiencing the anger of someone who is very upset._

They're late. You pace the synagogue frantically as Shirley attempts to soothe the situation. The rehearsal was supposed to start nearly an hour ago. Where the hell are your groom and maid of honor? Or is it your groom and his best man? Person. Human. When they finally burst through the doors, arms linked, giggling furiously, thirty minutes later, you don't know whether to scream or cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Bargaining – <strong>_Traditionally, the bargaining stage for people facing death can involve attempting to bargain with whatever God the person believes in. People facing less serious trauma can bargain or seek to negotiate a compromise. For example "Can we still be friends?" when facing a break-up. Bargaining rarely provides a sustainable solution, especially if it's a matter of life or death._

Jeff and Britta apologized profusely for being late. They should have known better than to take her car. Of course it broke down two miles away from the temple. You barely register the inside joke Jeff snipes at Britta about her hoopty ride. You close your eyes tightly and block out their raucous laughter and bickering. You can make it one more night. One more night and you will be Mrs Jeffrey Winger and you have your happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>Depression – <strong>_Also referred to as preparatory grieving. In a way, it's the dress rehearsal or the practice run for the 'aftermath' although this stage means different things depending on whom it involves. It's a sort of acceptance with emotional attachment. It's natural to feel sadness and regret, fear, uncertainty, etc. It shows that the person has at least begun to accept the reality._

The joint bachelor/bachelorette party at L Street/Red Door is not going the way you had hoped. In fact, nothing about your wedding is going the way you had hoped. Neither your or Jeff's families will be attending, you almost wonder if you should have eloped. But at least you have your Greendale family. A small feeling of happiness spreads through you at the thought. Until you spy Jeff and Britta snickering maniacally in a corner booth. You order a double of whatever. Anything to drown your sorrows.

* * *

><p><strong>Acceptance – <strong>_Again, this stage definitely varies according to the person's situation, although broadly it is an indication that there is some emotional detachment and objectivity. People dying can enter this stage a long time before the people they leave behind, who must necessarily pass through their own individual stages of dealing with the grief._

Your head pounds the next morning, but you know what must be done. You remove your ring and seal it in an envelope with Jeff's name on it. You leave it with his doorman before you head to the airport. Enough is enough. You are done worrying. Always wondering. You are Annie Edison and you deserve better.


End file.
